While electronic data has improved ease of information access and distribution, privacy and security concerns have come into focus. Customers, employees, organizations and other entities are all eager to maintain adequate protection of their private information from unauthorized and unnecessary access. In some instances, privacy requirements are defined as a set of regulations and specifications. In other instances, technological measures are implemented to provide information privacy and security.